


Herbert West "The Re-Animator"

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Doctors, Fanart, Gen, Headless body, Heads, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Needles, Science, Serum, david gale - Freeform, jeffrey combs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of one of the great Mad Scientists: Herbert West.
Relationships: Herbert West & Carl Hill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Herbert West "The Re-Animator"

I spent all day working on this. It was meant to be a one page drawing. I did the proper steps. And yet it turned out to be my biggest artwork here yet. :/ I had to keep adding pages! But I finished it just a few minutes ago and had to share it before heading off to bed.

First I took a photo of the pencil sketch with my camera:

Then I got rid of the joined paper marks with the app on my phone, as well as darkening it.

I took it online to color in the black. Usually I would do this by hand but there was too much of it today! I would have used up too much pencil lead, and I misplaced most of my mechanical pencils, I found out before starting. My sister was nice and lent me hers.

I also took it to an online site to color.

I also darkened it on my phone, for an alternate take.

This contains most of my usual process, just incase anyone was interested. Probably not, but you never know! :D <3


End file.
